


The Next Step

by Myffanwy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myffanwy/pseuds/Myffanwy
Summary: Promnis Week day 5--Domestic/Living TogetherPrompto is in need of a home after his landlord decides to renovate the house he's living in. He hasn't been dating Ignis for very long, but maybe this is the necessary next step in their relationship.Super fluffy and cute boys being cute.





	The Next Step

“A-are you home today?” Prompto’s voice over the phone was tinny in Ignis’ ear, but the obvious emotion in his boyfriend’s voice caused him concern.  
“I am, do you need me to pick you up?” He asked, getting up from his spot on the couch, ready to grab his keys when Prompto sniffled and quietly responded with a ‘no’.  
“No…I’m already on the bus. I just…wanted to come see you.” He sighed, clutching a folded white piece of paper in his hand, he was still about twenty minutes away from Ignis’ home and he had a backup plan if Ignis had said no but he was definitely grateful he would be able to talk to his partner right away.

“Okay, I’m here for you, Prompto. I’ll see you soon. I love you.” Ignis said with a sad tone in his voice.  
“You too.” Prompto sighed before hanging up the call, sitting back in his seat and waiting for his stop.

Almost exactly twenty minutes passed and he was standing in front of Ignis’ front door, his hand feeling too heavy to reach up and knock so he sent off a quick texting saying ‘here’, and waiting until he could hear the familiar sound of his footsteps pattering down the stairs and unlocking the door. He backed away to allow Prompto room to come into the foyer and once the door was shut, he scooped him up in his arms and pressed his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Prompto couldn’t hold back any longer as he burst into tears, holding one arm up to shield his face as if hiding the expression away from his partner.  
Ignis felt his heart sink, sitting on one of the stairs, he guided Prompto over to sit on his lap while he held him. The position not at all comfortable but he couldn’t imagine anything else to provide immediate comfort to the sad blonde currently in his lap.  
“Prom, what’s going on?” Ignis cooed, brushing his fingers through strands of hair, using his nickname that only Noctis ever called him.

Prompto took several heaving breaths before shoving the paper, now tear stained and wrinkled, against Ignis’ chest. Lithe fingers took it from him and unfurled it the best he could, scanning over it. It was stark white, 20lb printer paper, but the words on it were as legally binding as any professional grade paper would have been.

“An…eviction notice?” Ignis whispered the words, afraid to set Prompto off again, but needing verbal affirmation.  
“Y-yeah. They’re renovating the house and once they do there won’t be any space for me or my roommate.” He bit his lip, hiccupping back another sob. Ignis held him close and hummed thoughtfully.  
“This isn’t your fault, my love. Anything beyond your control doesn’t deserve such tears.” He tried to sound positive but he knew it came across as a bit narcissistic. Before he could take the words back however, Prompto stiffened in his grip and tried to wriggle away.

“I _know_ that, Ignis! But I’ve already had to move three times this year alone! I don’t know if I can handle another one after only three months. I don’t even know where to start looking again…” He couldn’t stand how much he was crying, he felt a child; wiping his face for what felt like the hundredth time. Ignis pressed him to his chest, burying his face in the thick blonde hair, waiting for him to regain a small bit of composure before suggesting something to him.

It was a solid minute or two until Prompto took a shuddering breath and pulled away, breaking free of Ignis’ grasp to walk up the stairs the rest of the way to the bathroom to grab toilet paper to blow his nose.

Ignis followed slightly behind him, waiting until he flushed the used paper and finished washing his hands.  
“Well, we could solve this problem right now if you’d like.” Ignis said, leaning against the doorway, blocking the exit with his thin body. Prompto, eyes red and face puffy, sniffled a bit before looking at Ignis, not looking at his face, rather at his chest, unable to make eye contact yet.  
“Yeah?” He muttered, holding his arm with his hand.  
“You could move in with me. If you haven’t eaten yet we can get lunch and then go grab your stuff. You don’t have a lot, do you?” Ignis reached out and placed his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, trying to exude an air of confidence that he knew Prompto wouldn’t have at the moment.

“I…what? Move in with you?” He stuttered, not fully realizing what Ignis said, but he looked up finally, seeing the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.  
“Yes, that is what I suggested. If you’re uncomfortable with it, we can find an alternative.” He said, moving away from the door finally in case Prompto needed an escape, but it wasn’t necessary as Prompto stepped a bit closer, his hands coming up to Ignis’ torso in a loose hug. Ignis chuckled lowly and brought his hands up to stroke Prompto’s back lightly.

“I’d love that.” Prompto whispered into his shirt, tears collecting in the fabric; Ignis could feel the wetness seeping through the thin material but he didn’t even bother with that, he only cared about his boyfriend and his well being, so he was at least hoping these were all tears of happiness.  
“Alright, want to get started now? I would have to do a bit of rearranging, but that can wait until your stuff is here.” Ignis took the opportunity to hug Prompto closer to his body, breathing in the scent of his shampoo on his scalp, closing his eyes and savouring the moment, hoping this wasn’t going to end poorly for the pair of them but he pushed those thoughts aside as Prompto stepped back a bit, his breathing still a bit ragged from crying so hard.

“We can go get my stuff and do lunch after, I think I’m too stressed to eat now.” Prompto said, letting go of Ignis in favour of holding his own arm again. The older man smiled warmly at him, nodding in agreement.  
“That’s fair, let me go get my shoes on and we can go now.” Ignis patted his pocket for his keys that he grabbed once he received Prompto’s phone call. They were ready in less than a minute and then out the door to Ignis’ car. Ignis had helped him move the last time, only three months ago, so he knew it would only take two or three trips in his vehicle. He only had a single bed, a dresser, a small bookcase, a tiny corner desk with some books, clothes and a handful of knick-knacks.

“I don’t have any boxes…” Prompto realized as they were on the road and Ignis shook his head and smiled.  
“That’s not a problem my love, we can just stick things in the trunk and we can sort it out. Actually, you know…we don’t even have to take some things like the bed and dresser, since you can just sleep with me from now on and I do have a spare dresser since I upgraded.” Ignis said thoughtfully, as a pit of anger towards the folks responsible for putting Prompto in this situation begins to manifest. He has to quell it before Prompto can notice, but he hated watching his boyfriend suffer, even if this situation is working out for the better for both of them in the end.

“What will we do with them then?” Prompto asked, trying not to let Ignis see how flushed his face got at the prospect of sharing a bed with him every night.  
“We can take what you aren’t bringing to a thrift store right now, there’s one a couple blocks away, and then whatever you do want to keep we will just throw in the car and stay goodbye to this place.” The older man said in a matter of fact tone, even if it made him cringe internally at just “throwing things in the car”, but he knew Prompto wouldn’t want to wait to accumulate boxes given most of his stuff was either furniture or clothes.

“Y-yeah, okay, that works.” Prompto remained otherwise silent for the rest of the trip. As the two of them eventually pulled up to the house clear across town. Ignis put his car in park, noticing no other car in the gravel driveway, he waited until Prompto unlocked the front door and followed him at a close distance just in case they met up with his landlord.

Prompto walked into the tiny closet that passed for his bedroom, dumped the drawers of the dresser out onto the floor and let ignis take the pieces out to the car.  
For the first run they took the dresser, the bed, and the tiny desk to the thrift store, Ignis arguing they could find him a better desk at a thrift store if they had to. It took them just over an hour to get everything apart and in the car, it all just barely fit but they made it. The bed was only a single bed so the mattress had to hang out of the trunk a bit, but Prompto used duct tape to hold a red tie to the end just in case, causing Ignis to smirk. This was the least elegant thing he had done in a long time, but it was worth it to see Prompto finally begin to lighten up.

Once the stuff was all dropped off at the thrift store, they went back to the house and began to gather up Prompto’s actual things. He only had the bookcase, clothes, books and small amount of décor to deal with, which all easily fit in Ignis’ car. Thankfully they had fully managed to avoid Prompto’s now ex-landlord, and for good measure, Prompto wrote a short note and labelled the keys, slipping the note with the key into the mail box after he locked the house up for the final time.

Ignis patted his knee as they got into the car; they had spent a solid two and a half hours getting things ready, which seemed like no time at all compared to when Ignis helped him move into the place, but he figured that was the nature of things.  
Prompto always hated finality. He hated goodbyes and partings, and knowingly leaving a place for the last time, but this time he felt very little of that melancholy as he was concentrating now on the fact that he and Ignis were going to live together. In the same house. In the same bed, under the same roof and oh God he wasn’t ready.

His posture must’ve stiffened as Ignis’ grip tightened and he shot him a look of concern. The ignition was running but they stayed parked in the gravel driveway.  
“Prompto?” Ignis asked in a hushed voice, eyes not leaving Prompto’s face which betrayed no discernable emotion. The silence enveloped them for several seconds until Prompto placed a hand over top of his boyfriends and sighed heavily.

“You don’t think this is a mistake, do you?” He whispered and Ignis tried to smile in a reassuring manner even though, truth be told, this was a big step for both of them, and one they hadn’t dwelled on nor had they planned out at all. Ignis was the least spontaneous person Prompto had ever met, he meticulously planned everything from weekly meals to world and social calendars, even weekend trips were planned minute by minute months in advance. Not three hours ago he asked Prompto to move in with him and they were only a short car ride to completing that.

“Prom…” He said, switching to Prompto’s nickname that Ignis very rarely ever used, but he wanted to keep the tone light.  
“I don’t make mistakes.” He settled on, instead of trying to reassure him, or guilt him by saying something along the lines of ‘well what choice do you have’ because he knew first hand how bad that could trigger the blonde’s debilitating anxiety.

That was obviously the right thing to say as Prompto barked out a stiff laugh, doubling over in his seat until tears rolled down his face. The laugh loosening up and becoming a genuine chuckle, easing the tension in the car. Ignis himself felt a heavy weight lift itself off his shoulders at the sound, sighing in contentment that he was able to turn the mood around.

“I know Iggy, I’m…I’m sorry for being a downer, I just…this whole situation just kind of sucks, I had just switched all of my ID to match this address, got into a routine and now…I have to start again.” He kicked his feet out a couple times, calm enough now to look Ignis in the eyes and he saw a glint in them, he wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but he was happy to see Ignis looking happy and not absolutely miserable at this decision.

“Believe me, I know Prompto, I’ve been beside you for all but one of your moves. I know our relationship is rather new still, but even last time you had to move I wanted to ask you but figured a bit of space would ultimately be healthier for us to get to know each other. But now, I’m just tired of watching you suffer knowing I have a solution.” Ignis admitted. They had been dating for almost six months now, and known each other for almost a full year but Ignis knew that Prompto had improved his life for the better but didn’t know exactly how to show his appreciation for it. This was a good start.

“To be honest I’m not sure it would have worked if we did it three months ago…I’m still learning how to do this whole relationship thing, and the whole moving out thing and the whole…life…thing…” Prompto laughed but his words had truth to them. Prompto had moved to this city right after graduating high school to be with his partner and their relationship, despite being friends for over half a decade, lasted only three months after moving in as neither of them had ever lived away from home nor had a proper relationship beforehand and it was pretty much doomed from the start.

It didn’t help that he had met Ignis through his now ex, and the emotional devastation that swept through that friendship after they got together made it almost certain that there was no salvaging it, forcing Prompto to move out. That place was short lived however, as his roommate, unbeknownst to him, had been sleeping with their landlord, who didn’t take to kindly to them not being monogamous, thus forcing Prompto to find a new place only a few months later. This was his last haven so when after three months, this was ripped from under his feet, he knew God had it out for him. Thankfully Ignis was there to catch him this time, but for how long?

“You certainly haven’t had it easy lately, but I’m here for you. It’ll be okay.” Ignis knew Prompto was struggling, and probably suffering from depression alongside his anxiety, and he only wished to take it all away. He knew that was impossible, but he wasn’t to help lessen the blow in whatever way he could.

They fell back into silence and Ignis took that as a cue to pull out of the driveway and begin the journey home. On the way, he heard Prompto’s stomach grumbling and he smiled. Not usually one for fast food, he figured the greasy junk food could do them both some good and pulled into the drive thru of a close by establishment. They ordered their food, Ignis paid, passed the bags to Prompto and continued driving home.

The food was still hot when they pulled back into Ignis’ paved driveway.  
“Let’s leave the stuff in the car for a bit, let’s just go eat for now, okay?” Ignis opened his car door and walked around to Prompto’s side, opening it for him and shutting it behind him, locking the car with his little fob.

Prompto didn’t talk very much through their meal, and Ignis noticed how much slower he ate than normal. He figured it was still his nerves, so he didn’t mention it, instead he put on a video on his phone of a mutual interest for if no other reason than to fill the air with noise.

When they finished up, Ignis threw out their garbage and sipped the rest of his drink, not caring at all for carbonated beverages he left it half full just in case Prompto wanted to finish it for him later.  
He walked over to his bedroom and grabbed his empty laundry basket, holding it under his arm, figuring it would be easier to take things in if they were compact. He didn’t have a spare basket, but he did figured it would only be a couple trips out even with this one.  
  
“Shall we?” He asked, ushering towards the door and Prompto nodded, taking the lead. Ignis slid on a pair of slippers that he used to check the mail in the morning; liking the convenience more than anything. Prompto stayed in his socks much to Ignis’ chagrin but he didn’t mention it.  
He opened the car door, set the basket down on the ground and then walked over to the trunk. They had to put his back seats down in order to put the bookshelf in so he knew he had to extract that before grabbing all the stuff underneath.

He didn’t ask Prompto for any help with this, and Prompto didn’t offer any. He wasn’t offended, and the shelf wasn’t heavy anyway. He set it onto the ground and caught Prompto’s eye.  
“Can I leave you with filling the basket? We’ll probably have to take a couple trips, but I’m going to get the shelf inside.” Ignis smiled, bending over to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss before picking the shelf up and slowly taking it inside.

By the time he was done setting that up in his bedroom, thankfully he had more than enough space against his wall, Prompto had brought in the first load of stuff, mostly consisting of clothes it seemed.  
“Where can I put this?” He asked and Ignis was just happy to hear him talking again so he just waved his hand to indicate the whole room.  
“Wherever you’d like, I’ll grab an armful of books and you can come back with the basket when you’re finished. We can sort through everything later.” He said, walking back down the stairs to do as he had said.

It only took twenty minutes for the entire car to be empty and when they were finished, they looked at the mess in the middle of Ignis’ bedroom floor. The older man chuckled light heartedly and shook his head.  
“It didn’t look like much, but seeing it all in the middle of our room…” He grinned, bending down to pick up a book or two off the floor and set them on the shelf, but stopped when Prompto cringed at the action.

“I, uhh…I might not keep everything here. You know, start fresh?” He said, shrugging his shoulders as Ignis stood there and just watched him dig through the pile.  
“Of course, darling. The bookshelf is secure, and feel free to use the dresser on the far wall there. There should be enough space. Do you want me to leave the room while you clean?” He asked, inching closer towards the door, but stopping when Prompto shook his head.

“I’d rather you stay…keep me company.” He said and Ignis felt a weight lift off his shoulders at the remark. Choosing to now sit on the bed, crossing one leg over the other in a rather elegant pose. Prompto decided not to engage in much conversation and focused on cleaning. He had decided to get rid of quite a bit of stuff, including half of his wardrobe, several books and most of his dvd’s. When he was done, he had enough to fillup two of the five shelves on the bookshelf, and the dresser drawers were only a third full each. The knick-knacks he had didn’t even cover half of the space on top of it.

Ignis always liked to live modestly and without many material possessions, but even for him, Prompto’s small amount of stuff made his heart ache a bit.  
“How’s about we call it a day then? Do you work tomorrow?” He asked, standing up and lightly nudging the basket aside so he could kneel down in front of Prompto.  
  
“Yeah, but not until the evening. I uhh, was debating calling in sick to be honest. I just need a day to take everything in.” The tone in his voice wavered, causing Ignis to ponder for a moment. On one hand, he could offer to take a day off as well, seeing as he hadn’t taken a day off in over two years, he knew no one would say anything. On the other hand, he didn’t want to encourage Prompto to start skipping work frivolously and maybe the distraction would be a good thing. He knew in his heart that Prompto wouldn’t become a delinquent over one missed day, but he still didn’t like to encourage habits like that.

“Are you mad?” Prompto’s voice had dropped to a whisper and his gaze to the floor. Ignis didn’t realize that his grip on his shoulder had tightened and he hadn’t been looking at him as he had been lost in his train of thought.  
“Oh my goodness no. No, Prompto I’m sorry. I was just thinking…if you wanted to, we could both take a much-needed reprieve day.” He said, his mouth making his decision before his brain had filtered it. However, seeing Prompto’s face light up at the suggestion helped solidify the choice for him.

“I’d love that, Iggy.” Prompto said quickly, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Ignis’ neck. Ignis smiled and returned the hug, his arms going around and hugging his lover’s waist, holding each other close as they remained knelt on the plush carpeted floor.

***

Almost a year to the day that Prompto had moved in with Ignis, they had a nice little routine going on. A chalkboard calendar with a week’s worth of scheduling on it with a meal plan that Ignis devised at the beginning of each week. Chores separated by timing, usually Ignis doing the kitchen work and vacuuming, leaving Prompto to the nitty gritty stuff like bathroom maintenance and gardening when the season would allow.

Their room had looked more like their own as well; Prompto quickly filling the bookshelf with books on every topic under the sun, mostly eclectic coffee table books that he would find in used book stores, and Ignis didn’t have the heart to tell him those ‘didn’t belong on a shelf’. His wardrobe expanded for the better as well with Ignis taking him out to get clothes on his behalf several times out of the year.

And, Ignis had to admit he brought a new and better life to his old home as his walls were now lined with professionally framed photographs that the blonde had taken. Various shots of their city, landscapes and friends. There wasn’t a day that passed where Ignis didn’t thank the Gods above that he had invited Prompto to live with him.

Prompto wasn’t required to pay rent and was instead encouraged to save his money for when they eventually upgraded to a newer place of living. He admitted to spending more than he probably should on new camera equipment, but Ignis only smiled and accepted that he was living his passion and he had no right to complain, not when he knew they could very easily and comfortably still live on only his single income.

It was the night of their one-year anniversary of living together when Ignis was scheduled to work rather late and Prompto devised a plan.

He got off work rather early for his job, and on the bus home he stopped off a few stops early to head to the grocery store. Purchasing two cuts of meat that he would normally never even glance at; a bag of small roasting potatoes, asparagus, and a handful of other add-ons. He also ensured to get the most expensive coffee flavoured ice cream in the cooler. His purchase for the one meal came out to roughly the same cost as eating the already cooked version at a pricey restaurant, but he knew it was the love and thought behind this meal that made it special.

He walked into their house with three hours to spare before Ignis was supposed to be home. Not wasting any time, he pre-set the table with a nice cloth, Ignis’ fancy dishes and cutlery. That part took slightly longer as he had to look up proper utensil placement on the internet. He set out two long tapered candles in the middle of the table and ran to their bedroom to grab some fake flower petals he had saved from an impromptu trip to a craft store for something completely different.

Sprinkling those on, he had to admire his work. Yes, this would do nicely. Now to actually cook the meal.

Putting on a playlist of his favourite jams; he got set to work, hesitant and scared, and knowing that he was probably starting much too early, he got set.

***

Ignis walked in the door only several minutes later than expected, and immediately was pounded with the scent of food cooking. He smelt garlic, onion, a distinct smell of meat being seared…he had to admit it smelled amazing.

He carried with him a bouquet of daisies and carnations dyed in various colours; harder to find at this time of year than expected, but they were Prompto’s favourites and he knew today was a special day for him.

He only noticed the soft music playing as he was taking off his shoes. Hanging the shoe horn back on the wall, Ignis padded up the stairs and walked into the kitchen, expecting to see Prompto pouring his heart into something. When he saw that the kitchen was immaculate, he frowned and turned around to the dining room where he now stood face to face with an elegantly set table, and his boyfriend wearing a dark grey vest over his long-sleeved white button-up shirt and dark grey slacks.

His heart swelled and he couldn’t help the way his voice cracked as he spoke.  
“Prompto…this…this is gorgeous.” He had half a mind to make a sarcastic comment about Prompto order the food in but he bit his tongue, not wanting to ruin the moment in any way.

Prompto smiled at him, a warm honied smile as he stood up to greet his partner.  
“Welcome home Iggy.” He said softly, his face buried in his partner’s chest, not quite noticing the large bouquet that remained held by his partner’s left hand.  
“And a welcome surprise it is, my love. Our one year of living together…I admit this is much more than I expected to come home to.” He smiled, raising his free hand to pet the back of his lover’s head.

“I had to make up for our actual anniversary.” He giggled, remembering the disaster that was them trying to celebrate their anniversary. Between both of them working and a sudden family emergency, they hadn’t actually been able to set aside time to celebrate.  
Ignis chuckled at the memory and stood back to present Prompto with his flowers. Prompto gasped and held out for them, pressing his face close to inhale their rich scent.

“You…remembered my favourites.” He said, blinking back unexpected tears. It was something so mundane and insignificant, but he had never been presented with something so thoughtful before.  
“Of course darling. Now, we shan’t waste any more time, it looks like you had a whole day’s work done in here.” He said, biting his lip as he watched the way the candlelight illuminating all of Prompto’s most endearing features.

They ate in relative silence; the soft saxophone and piano melodies ebbing out of Prompto’s phone, propped up against the two heavy candle holders. Ignis hadn’t noticed it for the longest time, choosing instead to look at his lover, eyes watering at the gesture of it all.

The meat was a bit overdone, the potatoes over spiced and the veggies slightly too raw, but Ignis felt it was all perfect. Much too perfect for what he felt he deserved.  
“That was wonderful, my love. I cannot even begin to put my gratitude into words over this meal.” Ignis said as they both sat back in their chairs. Prompto blushed hard at the comment, knowing how good a cook Ignis was, and how he would have made the meal a hundred times better.

“Thanks Iggy, I know it’s not as good as you would have done.” He smirked, sighing and cleaning up their used dishes when he felt a hand grab his wrist.  
“Do not compare yourself to me, daring. I have had over a decade of experience cooking meals like this, and this was about the gesture. I cannot imbue my love for what we shared just now enough.” His words sincere, Prompto let out a small noise as he bent down to give Ignis a kiss on the cheek, hands full of dishes.

Prompto placed the dishes beside the sink, quickly washing his hands before dishing up the ice cream into two small crystal bowls that he pulled from the china cabinet earlier. He pulled the dessert from the freezer and portioned it out into the bowls, using advice he had read online earlier by freezing coffee beans and making a coffee-chocolate syrup to go on top.

Ignis took this time to get his next surprise ready.

He skulked around to the other side of the kitchen, waiting for Prompto to set the bowls down before kneeling down behind him.

“Iggy? Where’d you g---” The word died in his throat as he turned around back towards the kitchen and saw Ignis standing, no, kneeling behind him, a small black box in one of his hands. They stared at each other wordlessly for several moments before Ignis cleared his throat; tears welling up in the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away before holding a hand out for Prompto to grab.

Prompto’s hand shook as he reached out for Ignis, completely shell shocked, eyes wide and his whole body was trembling as he bit his lip.

“Prompto…this past year of living together has opened my eyes to so many things…” he hesitated for a minute, brushing away a stray tear that fell. He opened his eyes and locked gazes with Prompto, seeing him in a similar state.  
“Not limited to, but including how to see the beauty in the little things, the simple pleasure of spending an early morning drinking coffee on the patio. You’ve brought so many things into my life. Adventure, excitement…the constant stress of worrying if I’m going to come home to a house left after you decide to experiment with your own darkroom…” He chuckled, earning one back from Prompto at their shared joke at Prompto’s expense.  
“But above all else, you’ve given me a love I never thought I’d know in my lifetime. You mean the world to me and beyond, and there’s no one I would rather spend every waking moment with than you. Prompto Argentum, I love you more than anything in this universe, would you do me the greatest honour and marry me?” His voice broke in the last sentence, unable to stop himself from shedding those tears that had been dammed for his proposal.

“Of course! Yes, Iggy, yes.” Prompto sobbed, throwing his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, his face nestled into the crook of his neck, his whole body shook as a deep sob racked through him. He felt Ignis do the same, as they stayed there in the middle of their kitchen floor.

After several long minutes, they pulled away from each other, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears; Ignis noticed how damp his shoulder was, but he ignored it and grasped for Prompto’s left hand, hands still shaking as he pulled out the ring, a thin band encrusted with several diamonds, and slipped it easily onto his proper finger. Prompto gasped and bit his lip, looking at it in awe.

“I love it…” His voice muted from emotion and he felt Ignis pull him back in for another hug.  
“And I love you, Prompto.” He sighed, more than excited for this next step of their journey.


End file.
